LYLAN LukeXDylan my two friends :3
by ViceCaptainWatanabe
Summary: Made because of a status on facebook. Dunt hate meee w


Luke was prepared to kill Dylan.

It wasn't the blonde's fault, at least not entirely; it had been raining for two weeks, keeping all the cosplay members confined to Angie's house, which resulted in severe cabin fever. Besides that, today Mello stole some of his books and returned them covered in blood, Angie beat him at chess, and three of his term papers were ripped. Really, Dylan would have pissed off Luke even if he had just sat there breathing. However, he made the mistake of sighing to loudly. "What is it, brat?" Luke asked through gritted teeth.

"Nothing. I'm just bored. I want it to stop raining soon!"

"Well, seeing as how no one can do anything about the weather, you may as well just shut up!" Luke hissed, scribbling in the notebook in front of him with more force than necessary.

Dylan stared at Luke. His lover appeared super pissed off. Normally, he would have just left the room, but something stopped him. He wanted to cheer up Luke. But how? An idea hit him, and he rushed to his closet, digging through the random junk that had been shoved into it over the years. Now where had he put it….A-HA! Dylan let out a triumphant squeal.

Luke turned to his partner at the sound. Dylan was holding a small rectangular box. "Oh, Luuuuke…." Luke raised an eyebrow. What was the blonde plotting?

Dylan walked over, a sly grin on his face. "Luke, we're both bored out of our minds. So, will you play a game with me?"

"That depends. What did you want to play, brat?" Dylan quickly held the box up to Luke's face. "Twister. You want to play Twister?"

"STRIP Twister."

Oh. Luke let out a small grin. "All right then. What are the rules?"

"Simple. If you can't reach a color, or you slip, you strip off something. Got it?"

"Got it." While Dylan set up the mat, Luke called Emily in for a favor. Dylan noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "Someone has to spin, don't they?" Dylan grinned again. His lover appeared to be in a better mood already. When everything was set up and Emily had joined them, the ginger-kid moved flicked the spinner. Right hand green. Dylan bent over. The game had begun.

Left foot green. Luke moved in front of Dylan, then slipped his foot onto the circle directly behind Dylan's arm.

Left hand blue. Dylan grimaced. All the way on the other side of the board already!? Carefully he reached over and placed his hand on the circle.

Right hand yellow. Easy enough.

Right foot green. Dylan quickly extended his stiffening leg. He wondered if he should have started on his hands and knees, instead of half-sitting like he was crab walking. Too late now. At least Luke was in the same situation.

Left hand green. Luke seemed to be getting all the easy ones.

Left foot blue. WHAT?! Dylan shot Emily a glance, but the ginger merely shrugged. Grumbling, Dylan moved, not really liking his positi-

SLIP

"OW!" Dylan shot Luke a look.

"What?"

"Did you….forget it." For a second, Dylan could have sworn he felt Luke's hand on his arm. Oh well. He quickly pulled of his shirt, happy to see Luke frown. "It was cold this morning, so I put on an undershirt." As soon as the blonde took his place, the game resumed.

Left foot red. Luke smirked, then slowly extended his leg, careful to brush Dylan's inner thigh as he went. He stretched his leg out as far as it would go, stopping it directly below Dylan's head.

Left foot blue. No movement.

Right foot yellow. Luke slipped his other leg forward, bringing it to rest beside his left. Dylan was now straddling the older man. "Um…" his face flushed.

"What is it, Dylan-chan? You should be used to being in this position." The blush on Dylan's face deepened, when another idea hit. He rested his body weight on Luke. Luke stared at him. "Isn't this against the rules?"

Dylan gave him a sly grin. "What's wrong? You should be used to supporting me." Luke was prepared to retort, but as he tried to adjust his arm, he slipped, bringing them both down. "HA! You slipped!" the men cried at the same time. Quickly Luke's shirt and Dylan's undershirt were removed, and the game resumed.

Left hand yellow. Dylan squeezed his hand in-between the older man's legs to touch the dot.

Left foot red. To Dylan's surprise, Luke moved his leg back and onto another red dot. The blonde was pretty sure Luke got Emily to cheat for him, but didn't want to stop their game to check.

Right hand red. Dylan moved his other hand, not sure how much longer he could stay in the game.

Right foot yellow. Luke moved his leg back beside his other one.

Left hand yellow. Dylan didn't move.

Right hand blue. Luke stretched his arm forward, extending all the way across the mat.

Left foot blue. STILL no movement!

Left hand green. Luke moved his other arm. From the looks of things, Luke appeared to be doing a push up over Dylan, who was still straddling him. The blush on the teen's face was back. "Luke…"

"Yes, Dylan-chan?"

"I know you're cheating with Emily." He glared at the ginger who was busy sucking on the spinner.

Another smirk. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Two words."

Luke tried to decode the grin on Dylan's face. "And they are…?"

"I forfeit." Dylan's arms shot up at lightning speed, wrapping around Luke's neck and pulling him down. In half a second they were lip-locked, each trying to gain dominance. Luke eventually prevailed and slowly moved his tongue around the blonde's mouth. Dylan moaned gently into their kiss, hands moving to Luke's hair. Luke broke the kiss and picked up Dylan, moving them onto the bed. He attacked Dylan with a lustful kiss, prompting the blonde to moan and squirm.

It was Luke's turn to moan. Dylan slowly moved his hands down Luke, stroking his neck, his chest…a pause, and Dylan went below the waistline. The hand gently pumped Luke's hardening member, causing the older man to inhale sharply. Suddenly, Dylan's hands were pinned above his head, Luke mere inches from his face. "Settle down, Dylan. I'm the seme here."

"Well, you're doing a lousy job." Dylan pouted. "Hurry up and take me!" He started to grind his hips into Luke's, prompting moans from both men. Luke quickly pulled off Dylan's pants and boxers in one fluid motion before doing the same with his own. "Suck," he said, sticking three fingers near Dylan's mouth and nibbling at Dylan's neck. Dylan eagerly took them in, moving his tongue around each one, nibbling at their tips. When he opened his mouth, Luke quickly moved the hand to Dylan's entrance. Without hesitation, Luke inserted the first digit.

Dylan inhaled slightly, doing his best to relax. A second finger soon entered him, and he inhaled sharply this time. Luke made a scissoring motion, and slipped the third digit inside. Small beads of sweat formed along Dylan's hairline, and he began to pant as he felt the familiar sensation of pain turning into pleasure.

Luke noticed this and quickly pulled out, replacing the fingers with his cock. "Ready?" he asked. Another nod, and he thrust in.

Dylan shut his eyes, knowing what was coming. Luke pulled out slowly and thrust back in, hard. Dylan's back arched off the bed, fingers digging into the sheets. Luke soon built up a rhythm, slamming into Dylan as hard and fast as he could. The blonde writhed beneath him, moaning and crying out from the pleasure. God, this felt SO good. He was getting tighter and tighter, and knew he couldn't hold out much longer. "L-LUKE!" he screamed, exploding on their stomachs. This set off the older man, and Luke exploded within Dylan.

They lay there next to each other, both trying to catch their breath. Finally Luke sat up, prepared to get out of the bed. Dylan latched onto him, preventing any movement. "Relax, Dylan-chan, I'm just going to put up the game." Dylan loosened his hold, burrowing under the covers. Luke smirked. _"So damn cute."_ He walked over and quickly put up the mat and spinner.

"Luke?" he heard a sleepy voice call out. Dylan was fading fast, exhausted from their "fun".

"Yes, Dylan-chan?" Luke asked, slipping back under the covers.

Dylan slid onto Luke's stomach, a content smile on his face. "If it's still raining tomorrow, can we play again?"

Luke gave him a chaste kiss. "Sure, Dylan." And for the first time in a long while, he prayed the rain wouldn't stop.

~~~  
"Derp a Herp." Emily stumbled out of the bedroom, wiping as much blood from her nose as possible. Emily walked back to the living-room where two dark-haired girls occupied the TV.

"There you are, Oto-samaa~!" Angie smiled, "AVATAR is almost over, where were you?"

"SHH. BEST. MOVIE. EVAR." Mello glared at Angie, who refocused her attention to the TV.

Emily paused. "watching some guys bump ugly in your bedroom, you?"


End file.
